How to Become A Gentleman
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?" BTS Fict Taekook/Vkook Focused. TaehyungSeme JungkookUke. Don't like? Don't read. RnR please
1. Chapter 1- The Gentleman and The

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?** **"**

Chapter 1- The Gentleman and The Delinquent

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dan tidak sudi" gerutu Jungkook sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan kesal. _well,_ salahkan takdirnya yang terlahir di keluarga terpandang sehingga dia merasa terjebak dalam lingkaran orang-orang membosankan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi _manners_. Pembicaraan tentang kekayaan dan aset, bisnis, wanita.. astaga, sepertinya dunia tidak bisa lebih kotor dari ini.

"tidak ada tapi, ayah sudah menghubungi mentor baru untuk merubah sifat urakanmu itu. Dia akan tiba dalam waktu sepuluh menit, sebaiknya kau perbaiki penampilanmu agar terlihat lebih pantas" geram ayah Jungkook. Dia sangat heran kenapa sifat anaknya ini sangat jauh dari apa yang diajarkannya semasa kecil dulu. Rambut dicat, _ripped jeans_ , tidak punya etika dan sopan santun, hobi melarikan diri hanya demi balapan.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak mengindahkan perkataan ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk kabur. Anggap saja Jungkook ahli dalam melarikan diri karena dia sangat gesit dalam menghindari orang-orang yang menurutnya merepotkan. Berani taruhan mentor baru itu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

Setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran sempit seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu anak muda" kekeh seseorang yang entah kenapa berhasil menemukan Jungkook. Jungkook yang berusha kabur lewat jendela kamarnya pun terkejut, padahal biasanya dia tidak akan tertangkap secepat itu.

"sialan, kutebak kau mentor baru yang dipanggil ayahku untuk.. ah, mendisiplinkanku?" kekeh Jungkook pelan. jujur saja, dia agak terkejut dengan mentor baru ini. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin agak lebih tua darinya, berpakaian seperti gentleman era victoria, dan err.. jujur saja Jungkook harus mengakui kalau mentor baru ini cukup tampan. Jangan berfikiran buruk, Jungkook masih menyukai wanita.

"tebakanmu benar, dan sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum aku berusaha menghukummu" ujar pemuda itu. Jungkook kembali terkekeh," tangkap aku kalau bisa pak tua" ujarnya sambil melompat turun dari jendela kamarnya yang terbilang cukup tinggi.

BRUK

Pemuda itu bisa menangkap Jungkook dari ketinggian yang cukup membahayakan. "kubilang apa? jangan berfikir untuk kabur selama kau berada dalam pengawasanku" ujarnya sambil menggendong badan Jungkook, tentu saja ini tidak mudah karena Jungkook terus memberontak.

"sialan, lepaskan aku keparat!" Jungkook terus memberontak tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. "aku akan melepaskanmu setelah bertemu dengan ayahmu" ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah Jungkook. "ah, kulihat kau sudah menangkap anak nakal ini. Terima kasih Taehyung, kurasa kau memang cocok untuk mengurusnya nanti" ujar ayah Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk singkat dan menurunkan Jungkook.

" _fuck,_ apa maksudnya ini" geram Jungkook. "hei, jaga bicaramu didepan tunanganmu sendiri" ujar ayahnya. "cih, tunangan ap-" Jungkook terkejut saat menyadari apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya tadi. "tunggu, dia apanya aku?" ujarnya.

"dia tunangan sekaligus mentormu, asal kau tahu kalian sudah dijodokan sejak lahir" Jungkook semakin shock mendengar penuturan ayahnya. " _what the?! Hell no,_ aku bukan gay dan aku tidak sudi bertunangan dengannya!" geram Jungkook.

"terserah apa katamu tapi kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak sekarang ini. Aku akan pergi selama beberapa bulan dengan ibumu agar kau bisa mengenal Taehyung. Taehyung, tolong jaga bocah nakal ini" ujar ayah Jungkook sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berteriak dan Taehyung yang membungkuk sekilas.

"sial, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku..." geram Jungkook. Dia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan memandangnya dengan tatapan benci, "kau... aku tetap tidak sudi bertunangan denganmu" geramnya. Taehyung tersenyum, "sayang sekali tapi kau tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula juga aku tidak keberatan memiliki calon istri yang galak sepertimu" kekehnya.

"aku ini namja keparat! Apanya yang calon istri, kau gila?" geram Jungkook yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Taehyung. "sepertinya akan sangat menarik untuk mengajarimu sedikit sopan santun _My Dear Little Bunny_ " kekehnya sambil mencium Jungkook dan melumatnya pelan.

Jungkook membeku, dia tidak menyangka akan dicium oleh mentornya sendiri. seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terhormat mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya oleh pria yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. untung saja pengendalian emosi Jungkook lumayan bagus, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah menghajar pria mesum didepannya ini.

" _See?_ Aku bisa saja menghukummu karena mencoba untuk kabur tadi, tapi metode ini sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan" bisik Taehyung. Sekujur bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang, 'orang ini berbahaya' pikirnya.

"nah, kalau kau sudah mengetahui apa kesalahanmu.. mari kita mulai pelajaran etikanya wahai pangeran kecil yang nakal" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook harus segera memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari si keparat ini, apapun caranya. sekalipun harus berujung pada pertumpahan darah.

Bercanda, Jungkook tidak sekeji itu. Paling tidak dia akan memastikan Kim-Keparat-Taehyung itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. pukulan penghancur wajah sepertinya cocok untuk wajah tampannya itu. yah, setidaknya setelah Jungkook memiliki taktik yang bagus untuk mengelabui Taehyung dan keberanian untuk benar-benar menghancurkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan cemas. "okay, orang aneh itu sudah tidak ada lagi.." gumamnya sambil memanjat turun dari atap. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Jungkook ahli melarikan diri dan kali ini dia yakin tidak akan tertangkap oleh mentor mesumnya itu.

 _Little did he know,_ Kim Taehyung jauh lebih pintar dari dugaannya. "sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku" ujarnya, mengagetkan Jungkook yang hampir terpeleset. "sialan, kau mengagetkanku kep- _oh shit.."_ ujar Jungkook yang membeku saat menatap Taehyung. "bahasamu sayang, sebenarnya kau ingin pergi kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu" ujar Taehyung santai.

"huh, orang penuh 'manner' sepertimu tidak akan mengerti duniaku" gumam Jungkook. Dia melompat turun dari atap dan mendarat dengan mulus diluar pagar rumahnya. " _adios, sir pervert_ " teriak Jungkook sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang ternyata lebih urakan dari dugaannya. "astaga, ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah. Sayang sekali kau bukan kelinci kecil yang kukenal, kau bahkan tidak mengingatku. _It's okay,_ kau membuat permainan takdir kita menjadi semakin seru. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan jatuh duluan, kau atau aku... _Game on, little bunny_ " gumamnya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ oke, gue tau gue harusnya update ff lain, tapi tangan gue beneran gatel buat ngepost ini. ini baru chapter trial karena mau nyobain buat ff Taekook (salah satu otp kaporit kedua setelah Minyoon) dan gue gatau apa ini bagus atau nggak. klo bagus semoga aja ini bisa terus lanjut, klo nggak... mari kita akhiri disini wkwkwk. gue butuh opini kalian, caranya? review. dengan review author bakalan tau letak kesalahan dari fanfict yang dia buat dan berusaha memperbaikinya. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	2. Chapter 2- Little Troublemaker

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?"**

Chapter 2- Little Troublemaker

Jungkook yakin Taehyung membencinya. Setelah kejadian laknat semalam, Taehyung mengekorinya sepanjang waktu dan pelajaran yang diberikannya pun lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. Jungkook bersyukur karena memiliki otak jenius, tetapi jika dia harus mengalami ini setiap saat... sepertinya menjadi seorang idiot adalah opsi yang lebih baik.

"ck, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?!" geram Jungkook saat makan malam. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "apa maksudmu?" ujarnya tenang. "kau mengekoriku sepanjang hari, kau memberikanku pelajaran tambahan yang membuat otakku nyaris meledak, kau memaksaku untuk makan malam apa yang kau inginkan?!" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang mengamuk seperti anak kecil. "aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, apakah itu menjadi masalah bagimu?" ujarnya. ' _TENTU SAJA INI MENJADI MASALAH!_ ' pikir Jungkook. Sepertinya urat kesabarannya telah putus semenjak dia bertemu dengan Taehyung.

 _Let me tell you something.. when Jungkook snapped, it's not gonna be a good thing._

Jungkook mengulum senyum yang agak dipaksakan, "tidak ada masalah sama sekali.. _sir"_ ujarnya. Taehyung tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, Jungkook sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang kejam. ' _kau menantang orang yang salah... akan kutunjukkan apa itu neraka, wahai Kim Taehyung._

.

.

.

Saat semua orang telah terlelap, Jungkook mengendap-endap menyusuri lorong demi mencari kamar Taehyung. Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, Jungkook menemukan kamar pria sialan itu tepat disebelah kamarnya. Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Taehyung yang kebetulan tidak dikunci dan mendapati pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sedang terlelap dengan damai di kasurnya.

 _'_ _jackpot!'_ pikir Jungkook, ini lebih mudah dari dugaannya. Rencananya untuk mmempermalukan Taehyung? Mencoret wajah tampannya itu dengan spidol permanen. Sungguh ide yang sangat jenius dari seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terhormat.

Sayang sekali, rencana Jungkook harus kembali gagal karena sebelum dia berhasil mencapai wajah Taehyung, pria yang lebih tua itu lebih dulu menarik badan bongsor Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

Semula Jungkook mengira bahwa dia akan ketahuan sebelum menyadari bahwa Taehyung masih terlelap. Sial, entah kenapa memandang wajah mentornya itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Jungkook terasa panas. _'apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh, dia musuhmu! kalian berdua juga sesama lelaki, kenapa kau bersikap seperti gadis SMA yang sedang kasmaran!'_ batin Jungkook yang langsung menepis pikiran kotor dan sedikit tidak senonohnya itu. Semenjak kedatangan Taehyung, Jungkook mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

"mmn, Taetae mau gulali.. ice cream juga.." gumam Taehyung. Jungkook nyaris meledak tertawa jika tidak teringat posisinya sekarang. Apa-apaan itu, _Taetae_? Oh, Jungkook baru saja mendapatkan informasi baru yang sangat berguna untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja ingin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Taehyung kembali menciumnya di tempat yang sama, benda sakral yang bernama **bibir polos Jeon Jungkook**. Jungkook tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. Pria yang lebih muda itu berlari keluar sembari mengutuk Taehyung dengan segala sumpah serapah yang bisa diucapkan oleh bibirnya yang baru saja ternodai.

Tentu saja, Jungkook selalu kalah cepat dalam permainan taktik. Taehyung sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak Jungkook mulai mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pria yang lebih tua itu menyunggingkan senyum angkuh, "1-0 untukku _Kookie_ " gumamnya disertai kekehan pelan. Taehyung senang bisa bermain dengan kelinci kecilnya yang nakal.

.

.

.

Paginya, Jungkook terbangun dengan wajah kusut dan masih merutuki Taehyung atas ulahnya semalam. _"good morning young man. Having trouble sleeping?"_ sapa taehyung yang sedang menyesap _earl gray,_ teh favoritnya. _"shut up old man, or should i call you Taetae?"_ ujar Jungkook angkuh, dia masih berfikiran bahwa Taehyung akan merasa malu mendengar nama menggelikan itu.

Diluar dugaannya, Taehyung tertawa. "terserah jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama itu. Lagipula juga sebenarnya kau yang memberikan nama itu untukku" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook agak terkejut sekaligus bingung. Lebih tepatnya terkejut karena reaksi Taehyung dan bingung karena apa yang diucapkan pria keparat itu barusan. "sejak kapan aku memberimu nama kekanakan begitu? Kau sendiri yang mengigau-" Jungkook refleks menutup mulutnya. Taehyung terkekeh, "dan darimana kau tau bahwa aku mengigau soal itu?" gumamnya.

"ah.. itu-err.." gumam Jungkook, entah kenapa dia sepertinya tidak bisa berbohong didepan Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. "tentang perkataanku tadi, kau akan mengerti jika sudah waktunya" ujarnya.

Jungkook kembali menaruh sedikit kecurigaan pada Taehyung. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria itu, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menebak apa itu.

.

.

.

"baiklah, kita istirahat 15 menit" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook langsung merosot dari kursinya dan menghela nafas. Soal-soal membosankan itu berhasil membakar otaknya yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Andai saja Taehyung tidak ada, mungkin Jungkook sudah menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca komik atau memodifikasi motor kesayangannya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat kelinci kecilnya yang menggerutu sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. "memangnya sesulit itu huh? Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kau sering memakai otakmu untuk belajar" cibirnya yang dibalas dengan gerutuan malas dari Jungkook. "memangnya aku akan memakai semua _bullshit_ itu seumur hidupku?" gumam Jungkook malas.

"kalau kau memang berniat menjadi penerus ayahmu, kau memang harus menggunakan semua pengetahuan ini seumur hidupmu" ujar Taehyung. "memangnya kau pikir aku mau meneruskan pekerjaan kotor pak tua itu? _No thank you,_ setidaknya apa yang kulakukan masih jauh lebih mulia dibandingkan _the stealer in suit_ yang melabeli dirinya sebagai ayahku itu" cibir Jungkook.

Anehnya, Taehyung justru tertawa mendengar cibiran Jungkook. "ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Jungkook. "tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat kau ternyata mengetahui betapa 'kotor' nya ayahmu itu" ujar Taehyung santai. Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "kau pikir aku sebodoh itu huh" ujarnya.

" _well,_ kalau kau tidak mau meneruskan pekerjaan ayahmu itu.. apa mimpimu?" tanya Taehyung. Jujur saja, Jumgkook kaget saat ditanyai hal seperti ini. Semua orang di kehidupannya membuatnya tidak pernah berfikir tentang mimpi atau apapun itu. mereka berfikir bahwa semua itu hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak berdasar.

Taehyung mengernyit saat mendapati Jungkook yang hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "jangan bilang kau tidak pernah memikirkan apa mimpimu.." gumamnya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, "memangnya kau pikir dengan lahir di keluarga yang prestigius seperti ini... aku memiliki kebebasan untuk bermimpi?" ujarnya. Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus surai Jungkook yang sekarang ini berwarna ungu, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda sedikit terlonjak.

" _well, you are going to be my wife._ Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi penerus ayahmu, jadi lebih baik pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan oke? Kau punya kebebasan untuk itu" ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup kening Jungkook.

"ah, satu lagi. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut hitam, sepertinya lebih cocok daripada rambut ungumu itu" kekeh Taehyung yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruangan belajarnya.

Tentu saja, Jungkook hanya bisa memerah mendengar semua perkataan Taehyung. Lagi-lagi pemuda brengsek itu melecehkannya, hal yang aneh adalah dia tidak membenci perlakuan Taehyung barusan. Dia justru agak... menyukainya?

Siapapun tolong jangan katakan pada Jungkook bahwa dia mulai menyukai Taehyung, karena bocah arogan ini memang tidak mau mengakui bahwa **Taehyung mulai berhasil mencuri hatinya secara perlahan**. Maaf saja, hal itu tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mungkin terjadi dalam kamus seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"sepertinya 2-0 untukku huh? _Thank you baby,_ senang sekali aku bisa bermain dengan kelinci kecilku yang manis..." kekeh Taehyung dari balik pintu. Sepertinya Jungkook harus berhati-hati dengan kelicikan seorang _Gentleman_ bernama Kim Taehyung ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ ngehee akhirnya gue bisa ngelanjutin ini lagi. susah juga nyari celah buat lanjutinnya karena tugas yang seabrek (curse you dosen T_T) maafkan klo gue ngupdatenya kelamaan dan kependekan, style nulis gue emang lumayan pendek. at least ceritanya kan bisa cepet selesai juga wkwkwk /ditabok readers/. maaf klo gue beneran ga bisa update kilat maupun ngepanjangin chapternya, real life yang semerawut ini bikin gue jadi ga punya ide buat manjanginnya (yakinlah abis ini kalian banyak yang mikir gue kebanyakan alasan hehehe). _Lastly, Mind to Review so the story can continue?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 3- to The Arena

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?"**

Chapter 3- To The Arena

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Jungkook mau pergi ke sekolah. Ralat, lebih tepatnya _dipaksa_ masuk sekolah. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan mentor galak kesayangan (ew) Jungkook, Taehyung.

"lepaskan aku keparat!" Teriak Jungkook yang terus meronta dalam gendongan Taehyung. _Tecnically,_ Jungkook sebenarnya menjalani home schooling sejak dulu. Tetapi entah apa alasannya orang tuanya memasukkan Jungkook ke SMA lokal, alasannya sih agar Jungkook bisa bersosialisasi dengan manusia lain. Hasilnya? Bisa kalian tebak sendiri.

"tidak ada penolakan, kau harus masuk sebelum sekolah mendepakmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya" ujar Taehyung sambil berusaha memandikan Jungkook yang rewel. "aku tahu, tapi kau tidak perlu memandikanku!" ujar Jungkook yang terus menahan bajunya agar tidak dilucuti oleh Taehyung.

"dan membiarkanmu kabur? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko itu. Sekarang diam atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar memandikan bayi besar sepertimu" ujar Taehyung yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"mesum..." gumam Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum dan mulai melucuti pakaian Jungkook, tentu saja pria yang lebih tua ini sedikit terkejut melihat bekas luka di bagian perut Jungkook."bekas luka ini.." gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar.

Jungkook mendengus mendengar gumaman Taehyung, "luka lama. Kau kira lahir di keluarga sepertiku semuanya akan terlihat tentram?" ujarnya. Entah kenapa, Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh Jungkook dan memeluknya perlahan seakan takut merusaknya. "maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu.." gumam Taehyung.

"hei hei santai, bukan salahmu. Salahkan saja pak tua keparat itu" kekeh Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeret Jungkook ke kamar mandi, tentu saja dengan teriakan tidak terima dari Jungkook.

 _'_ _andai saja kau mengingatnya.. maaf, kurasa kau akan membenciku jika kau mengingatnya.. maafkan aku kookie'_ pikir Taehyung.

.

.

.

Setelah terlalu banyak pertikaian dan cakaran di pipi Taehyung akibat Jungkook yang terus meronta, akhirnya kelinci kecil itu sukses diantarkan ke sekolah. Tentu saja oleh Taehyung agar Jungkook tidak berusaha untuk kabur. Jungkook melangkah menuju kelasnya dan menggerutu sebelum kepalanya dijitak oleh pria berambut merah yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"hei idiot, tumben sekali kau mau masuk. Apa karena kau diseret dan dilempar ayahmu lagi?" ujar Jimin, sahabat sehidup semati (huek) Jungkook. Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "lebih buruk lagi. Aku diseret oleh mentor sinting bernama Kim Taehyung yang mengaku sebagai tunanganku" geram Jungkook.

"whoo, tunangan? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada pangeran kecil kita ini huh" goda Jimin. "sialan kau bantet, jangan samakan aku dengan kau dan Yoongi hyung" ujar Jungkook.

"ouch, kau menyakitiku.." ujar Jimin sambil berpura-pura kesakitan. "ya ya beraktinglah semaumu, pacarmu datang bodoh" ujar Jungkook sambil menoleh kearah Yoongi yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, rambut belah tengah, sifat yang galaknya melebihi singa betina ngamuk, Jungkook bingung kenapa Jimin sang playboy bisa tertarik pada Yoongi. Sayangnya itu asumsinya dulu.

"ah, akhirnya pangeran kecil kita memutuskan untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya" cibir Yoongi. "heh, masih kaku seperti biasa ya hyung" sindir Jungkook. Tentu saja yang Jungkook maksud adalah sikap Yoongi selama di sekolah. Jika kalian melihat Yoongi yang sesungguhnya di malam hari, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa pria gula ini adalah ketua OSIS. Sungguh pasangan yang tepat untuk Jimin yang juga sama urakannya.

"diam kau keparat. Jam 7 malam di tempat biasa? Kudengar ada seseorang yang ingin menghabisimu di arena karena kemarin kau membuatnya kalah taruhan" bisik Yoongi. "mungkin, aku harus menghindari mentor sialanku itu hyung. Dialah penyebab aku tidak datang" gumam Jungkook.

"bisa diatur. Chim, kami bisa pakai mobilmu kan?" tanya Yoongi. "apapun untukmu _sweetheart_ " goda Jimin sambil mencium pipi Yoongi. PDA yang tidak tahu tempat seperti biasanya.

"oke, sampai bertemu jam 7" ujar Jungkook sambil berlari ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan 'si mesum berotak kosong' Jimin yang langsung menyeret Yoongi. Sepertinya tidak perlu penjelasan menyeluruh untuk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian dibantai oleh pelajaran yang membosankan, Jungkook akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah punggungnya menyentuh kasur kesayangannya. Tentu saja bocah itu terbangun lagi mengingat janjinya dengan Yoongi. _'akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari kekangan pria mesum itu'_ pikirnya. Jungkook yakin Taehyung akan benar-benar tertipu melihat penampilan Yoongi.

Jungkook langsung memasukkan beberapa buku random dan baju ganti agar gelagatnya tidak diketahui Taehyung. "kau mau kemana hm?" ujar Taehyung yang entah kenapa sudah berdiri dibelakang Jungkook. "belajar dirumah teman. Dia akan menjemputku nanti" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengernyit, "tumben.. kukira kau tidak punya teman yang normal" sindir Taehyung. Jungkook ingin menghajar mentornya itu, tetapi dia harus tetap bersikap baik agar si keparat ini tidak curiga.

"ya ya terserah. Aku boleh pergi atau tidak?" tanya Jungkook. "kita lihat dulu, jika dia sesuai ekspektasiku maka kau boleh pergi" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum, ' _tenang saja... dia akan terlihat sangat sesuai dengan ekspektasimu'_ batin Jungkook.

Tepat jam 7, Yoongi datang dengan dandanan culunnya. Tentu saja Taehyung sangat terkesan dan memperbolehkan Jungkook pergi. "terima kasih tuan Kim, saya berjanji akan menjaga Jungkook" ujar Yoongi. "tolong jaga tunanganku yang keras kepala ini tuan Min" ujar Taehyung yang mengabaikan geraman tidak terima dari Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menyambar lengan Yoongi, "aku pulang besok. Jangan dicari" ujar Jungkook yang langsung menyeret Yoongi keluar.

.

.

.

"bwahahaha apa-apaan itu tadi sialan! Dia benar-benar mengaku sebagai tunanganmu!" teriak Yoongi sambil melepas semua samarannya dan tertawa lepas, lebih tepatnya menertawai Jungkook.

Yup, dibalik penampilan culunnya tersimpan seorang Min Yoongi yang urakan dengan rambut berwarna _mint ,_ tindikan yang berlebihan, dan dandanan yang sangat berantakan. Sangat serasi dengan Jimin yang sering berpenampilan sedikit sexy dan membuat banyak pria dan wanita tergoda (tentu saja dia sering mendapat teguran bernada cemburu dari kekasih esnya).

"pria tua keparat.. ingin rasanya kujejalkan kepalanya kedalam kolam berisi kecoa" geram Jungkook. "tapi harus kuakui, _tunanganmu_ itu lumayan tampan. Kalau saja aku tidak bersama Jimin mungkin aku sudah mencurinya darimu" kekeh Yoongi. "ambil saja kalau mau, aku juga tidak sudi" ujar Jungkook. "yess, aku punya mainan baru" ujar Yoongi.

Tentu saja itu memancing Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam. "kau mau kuhukum lagi _baby?_ '" geram Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke 'daerah terlarang' Jimin. _"my daddy is mad huh? Are you jealous because of little Yoongi's jokes?_ " kekeh Yoongi yang hanya dibalas geraman tertahan dari Jimin. Jungkook yang hanya menonton dari kursi belakang pun berusaha menginterupsi.

 _"_ _Bro, keep that gay shit untill we arrived"_ ujar Jungkook yang terlalu malas melihat dua orang yang sedang horny didepannya ini. "ingat Jungkook, kau juga sekarang bagian dari kami. _So shut the fuck up and learn, you rookie_ " ujar Jimin yang dibalas dengan teriakan tidak terima dari Jungkook dan kekehan dari Yoongi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Taehyung sedari tadi mengikuti mereka menggunakan motor milik Jungkook. "maaf sayang, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu tentang dua sahabatmu itu. Sepertinya kelinci kecilku harus diberikan pelajaran ekstra nanti" gumam Taehyung. Tentu saja, pelajaran yang dimaksud mungkin agak sedikit.. berbahaya.

Siap-siap saja Jungkook, seorang _Gentleman_ bukan berarti selalu terhindar dari hal-hal terlarang. terutama jika _gentleman_ itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ yeey update baru lagi! btw mungkin kalian nyadar klo gue disini bikin Taehyung terlihat terobsesi dengan Jungkook, tapi jangan khawatir. Taehyung hanya terlalu sayang dan care pada Jungkook (huek) wkwk. perlahan-lahan akan terungkap kok alasan kenapa Taehyung kayak gitu :p btw biar ga salah kaprah, gue disini bikin Yoongi sama Jimin itu MinYoon (Jimin Top) bukan YoonMin (Yoongi Top) karena itu memang otp favorit gue dan sebagian besar dari ff yang gue buat (obviously) MinYoon. gapapa klo kalian ga suka, _but please don't try to change my preferences_. semua orang berhak punya posisi kesukaannya /plak. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

Gelda Lee


	4. Chapter 4- Race, Jack, and J Seagull

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?"**

Chapter 4- Race, Jack, and J. Seagull

Jungkook menghela nafas saat melihat destinasi mereka dari kejauhan. "kembali lagi... aku merindukan tempat ini" gumamnya. "cih, kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau menghilang bertahun-tahun" cibir Yoongi. "kau tahu sendiri seberapa dramatisnya kelinci kecil kita sayang" kekeh Jimin.

"ew, siapa yang sudi menjadi kelinci kecil kalian" cibir Jungkook. "ya ya dasar kelinci kecil ta-aw baby.." perkataan Jimin terputus saat Yoongi mencubit lengannya. "huh? Kau bilang apa tadi bantet?" tanya Jungkook. "tidak ada, telingamu perlu dibersihkan mungkin" ujar Yoongi.

Jujur saja, Jungkook sering curiga dengan pasangan idiot ini. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya, hal yang paling sering dilakukan adalah mencubit lengan Jimin jika dia terlihat hampir kelepasan mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal mereka, Jungkook berfikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya firasatnya saja.

Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu segalanya.

.

.

.

Suara mobil, dentuman musik,bau asap. Tiga kata yang sangat mendeskripsikan The Devil from Hell, tempat dimana semua pembalap liar Seoul berkumpul. Jimin,Yoongi,dan Jimin adalah salah satu pembalap yang paling terkenal di Seoul, tentu saja dengan nama samaran mengingat reputasi keluarga mereka.

 _"_ _yo Jack, i thought you were dead"_ cibir salah satu pembalap yang melihat Jungkook keluar dari mobil Jimin. Jack adalah nama samaran Jungkook, entah kenapa dia menyukai nama itu sejak dulu dan memutuskan untuk menggunakannya menjadi nama samaran. _"in your dream, dickhead"_ ujar Jungkook sambil mengacungkan jari tengah pada pembalap tersebut. salam yang sangat lumrah bagi sesama pembalap.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria paruh baya datang dan menghajar Jungkook tepat di pipinya. "Jack... gara-gara kau, aku kalah taruhan dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Kau harus membayar untuk itu!" teriak pria tersebut sebelum dihadang oleh Jimin yang mengacungkan belati tepat di lehernya.

"maaf, taruhan apapun yang kau lakukan bukan urusannya. Sekarang menjauh dari adikku atau kau akan kehilangan lebih dari sekedar uang..." gumamnya. pria tersebut langsung mengenali Jimin, pembalap yang cukup haus darah dan dikenal sering memenggal kepala orang-orang yang cukup bodoh untuk melawannya, dan berlari menjauh.

Jimin menghela nafas dan menyimpan belatinya sementara Yoongi mengecek kondisi Jungkook. Sedikit memar, untungnya tidak ada luka yang serius.

" _dude,_ bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan tepat 1 detik semenjak kemunculanmu?" gumam Jimin. "dia yang menghajarku duluan" ujar Jungkook. "belajarlah untuk menghindar lain kali. Aku dan Jimin tidak akan terus berada disampingmu untuk melindungi bokongmu itu bocah" ujar Yoongi. "baik baik, aku mendengarmu nenek galak" kekeh Jungkook yang dibalas jitakan oleh Yoongi.

"motor andalanmu ada di bengkelku, cepat ambil sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ujar Yoongi sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook langsung menyambarnya tanpa basa-basi dan berlari menuju bengkel Yoongi.

"anak itu tidak berubah ya.." kekeh Jimin. "yeah, dan karena mulut besarmu itu kau hampir saja menghancurkan rencana ini" ujar Yoongi sambil menjitak kepala Jimin. "aw, kan aku tidak sengaja bae. Lagipula juga aku tidak yakin dia mengingat Taehyung, buktinya bocah itu tidak sudi menjadi tunangannya" gerutu Jimin.

"jangan berkata seolah-olah anak itu tidak tertarik padaku, dasar bantet" ujar seseorang dibelakang Jimin yang membuat pasangan idiot itu tersentak. "astaga, sedang apa kau disini bodoh! Kalau kau mengikuti kami dari tadi untuk apa aku bersusah payah bersandiwara didepan Jungkook tadi" geram Yoongi yang langsung mencubit perut Taehyung.

"agar dia percaya kalau aku tidak mengenalmu hyung, kan tidak mungkin aku biarkan dia pergi semudah itu" kekeh Taehyung. "astaga, kau sama posesifnya seperti dulu. _by the way,_ dandanan itu tidak cocok untukmu" gumam Jimin.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "demi rencana Jim, aku takut ayah Jungkook berfikir aku adalah Kim Taehyung yang sama dengan Kim Taehyung yang ditemuinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu" ujarnya.

"dengan mengubah identitasmu dan melenyapkan tunangan asli Jungkook yang dijodohkan sejak dulu agar kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya? Kau gila Tae" Jimin menghela nafas saat mengingat rencana gila sahabatnya ini.

Taehyung tersenyum, "hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membebaskan Jungkook..." gumamnya. "ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, kelinci kecilmu datang" ujar Yoongi. "sialan, aku harus pergi" ujar Taehyung yang langsung berlari

"dasar pasangan idiot, anehnya mereka yang menganggap kita pasangan idiot" gerutu Yoongi. "lupakan saja mereka. _Somebody is trying to make me forget that i need to fuck his ass huh.. you sneaky_ _slut_ " geram Jimin dengan tangan jahilnya yang sudah menggerayangi pantat Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menelan ludahnya pasrah, gagal sudah rencananya untuk tetap berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Jungkook selalu menyukai balapan. Menurutnya, saat dia berada diatas motor atau mobil andalannya maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya seperti di rumah. Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda bebas yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Jungkook melangkah dengan santai ke garis start saat melihat ada seseorang dengan nama "J. Seagull" baru terpasang di papan skor. Bukan hanya namanya yang aneh, Jungkook juga merasa bahwa motor yang dipakai orang asing tersebut mirip dengan motor yang dia tinggalkan di rumah.

Tentu saja Jungkook yang sebenarnya lumayan polos itu beranggapan bahwa mungkin hanya firasatnya saja karena toh dia terkadang melihat ada beberapa amatir yang mencoba meniru gayanya.

Jungkook bersiap-siap dan segera menyalakan motornya. Dia pasti akan menang lagi, tidak ada yang pernah mengalahkannya semenjak dirinya pertama kali terjun ke dunia balapan liar.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan, sampai J. Seagull brengsek itu berhasil mengalahkan Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya dan membuatnya merasakan kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk orang yang selama ini tidak pernah kalah, jelas hal ini membuat Jungkook shock.

"keparat!bagaimana bisa bajingan itu mengalahkanku!" teriak Jungkook saat kembali ke bengkel Yoongi. Hanya ada Jimin yang sedang bersantai di sofa kesayangan Yoongi. Jangan ditanya Yoongi kemana, tenaga Jimin yang persis seperti hewan buas selalu membuat Yoongi K.O setelah 'diserang' habis-habisan.

"bagaimana rasanya menghadapi kekalahan?" kekeh Jimin. "harusnya aku tidak terkalahkan! Si keparat itu pasti bermain curang!" geram Jungkook. "dude, semua orang mengalami kemenangan dan kekalahan. Santai saja, setidaknya itu pelajaran bagimu agar tidak sombong" ujar Jimin santai.

"ohoho, maaf saja.. aku tetap tidak terima. Amatir keparat... akan kutunjukkan siapa bos disini.." Jungkook langsung berlari keluar demi mencari orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Jimin hanya menghela nafas pasrah, Jungkook memang keras kepala.

"dasar nekat, semoga si bodoh yang sombong itu tidak menodai kelinci kecilku.. dasar Jungkook, terkadang kebodohannya itulah yang menjadi sumber masalah dari semuanya. Dia tidak tahu apapun.." gumam Jimin.

.

.

.

"OI! KEMARI KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Jungkook saat dirinya menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya. J. Seagull masih memakai helm sehingga Jungkook langsung mencengkram kerah pemuda itu. "keparat.. mengakulah kalau kau berbuat curang!" geramnya.

Tidak ada balasan dari J. Seagull.

"cepat katakan atau aku akan menghancurkan motormu!"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

"oi, kau tuli atau apa? kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan, tentu saja mereka sangat antusias melihat ini karena selama ini Jungkooklah yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dan dia masih bisa menyelesaikannya dengan tenang. Jack yang tidak terkalahkan meledak karena dia dikalahkan untuk pertama kalinya, bukankah itu tontonan yang menarik?

Tiba-tiba saja J. Seagull menggendong Jungkook (tentu saja bridal style) dan membawa bocah itu menjauh dari kerumunan. Tentu saja itu membuat Jungkook terkejut, tetapi dia tidak bisa berkutik karena cengkraman J. Seagull yang terlalu kencang pada kakinya.

"oi! Lepaskan aku keparat!" teriak Jungkook berkali-kali sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman pemuda yang mencoba menculiknya. J. Seagull baru melepaskan Jungkook saat mereka tiba di suatu gang yang cukup sepi.

"sialan.. apa yang kau inginkan dariku.." geram Jungkook. Mungkin sekarang ini dia terlihat tangguh, tetapi sejujurnya kelinci kecil ini sedikit ketakutan. Dia bisa melawan jika harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi, tetapi dia selalu menghindari penyelesaian dengan cara yang lain. Dengan cara yang seksual lebih tepatnya.

J. Seagull membuka helmnya dan Jungkook terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang disebut amatir olehnya adalah mentor mesumnya, Kim Taehyung.

"mauku? Jujur saja sayang, aku berusaha sabar menghadapi kelinci nakal sepertimu.. sayangnya kau membuat kesabaranku habis.." Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, membuatnya terpojok. Jungkook tidak pernah menyukai ini, dia tidak pernyah menyukai saat-saat dimana Taehyung berhasil memojokkannya dan membuatnya lemah.

"k-kalau kau mau memukulku.. pukul saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Memang salahku karena aku berbohong, tapi kumohon jangan sampai kau merampas hal ini dariku. aku menyukai balapan, dan itu satu-satunya saat dimana aku merasa bahwa aku bisa lepas dari kekangan ayahku. Kumohon.." rintih Jungkook. Pertahanan pemuda kelinci ini sudah runtuh, dirinya sudah terlalu pasrah untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Anehnya, Jungkook hanya mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Kim Taehyung. Bukan pelukan posesif dari ayahnya, bukan pelukan menjijikkan yang dilakukan Jimin dan Yoongi, tetapi sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari Taehyung.

"berjanjilah satu hal padaku.. jangan sampai kau terlibat dalam pertengkaran atau hal-hal buruk lainnya, kau hanya boleh mengikuti balapan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu lebih dari yang biasa kau terima" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya, "k-kau serius?" ujarnya. "lebih dari serius. Awalnya aku ingin melarangmu, tetapi aku bisa melihat ekspresimu yang terlihat sangat menikmati balapan tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sengsara" ujar Taehyung.

"umm.. soal Yoongi hyung dan Jimin.." gumam Jungkook. "tenang saja, kau masih bisa berteman dengan mereka. Walaupun mereka terlihat urakan, kurasa mereka bisa dipercaya" ujar Taehyung tenang. _'alasan lainnya sih karena aku juga bersahabat dengan pasangan idiot itu...'_ pikirnya. Belum saatnya Jungkook tahu hal itu.

Jujur saja, Jungkook sedikit kaget. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak seburuk yang dia kira, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "umm.. terima kasih.." ujarnya. "ya ya, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengambil motormu dulu" ujar Taehyung. Jungkook kembali merasakan kekesalan, ternyata memang benar bahwa itu adalah motornya.

"sialan, kau belum mendapat izinku untuk menaikinya" ujar Jungkook."hmm benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah aku sudah mendapat izin untuk _menaikimu_?" kekeh Taehyung. Lagi-lagi, Jungkook berusaha agar wajahnya tidak kembali memerah.

"keparat.." ujar Jungkook yang berlari mendahului Taehyung. Taehyung hanya terkekeh saat melihat kelinci kecilnya yang menggemaskan itu kesal karena ulahnya.

"tidak kusangka kau memakai nicknameku sebagai nama samaranmu.. sayang sekali, sepertinya kau sendiri tidak mengingat bahwa aku menggunakan nickname konyolmu tadi Jungkookie.. kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya melupakanku.." gumam Taehyung.

Tadinya dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada kelinci nakalnya, tetapi semua itu bisa menunggu. Setidaknya sampai Jungkook mengingat Taehyung atau Jungkook resmi menjadi miliknya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ yeey update setelah lebaran! okay, sebelumnya gue tau pasti banyak yang udah protes karena kelamaan dan gue kebanyakan alasan, but seriously... menulis ff itu tidak semudah hanya dengann berkedip dan langsung muncul. gue sering diserang writer's block, kutukan 1000 kata yang bikin tiap chapter pendek bagi kalian, dan banyak lagi. gue berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memperbaiki itu dan mencoba menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi. by the way, gue berfikir untuk mengubah rating ff ini menjadi M, karena dorongan dari sifat mesum 95 line (duo seme mesum) dan plot serta bahasa yang kayaknya lebih cocok buat rating M. semoga aja gue cukup berani untuk membuat adegan NC /plak. _Lastly, Mind to Review?  
_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	5. Chapter 5-OFTW

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?"**

Chapter 5- Operation Finding Taehyung's Weakness

Jungkook benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal dengan Taehyung, dia semakin berfikir bahwa mentor gilanya itu bukan manusia. Bayangkan saja, Taehyung selalu mengetahui dimana Jungkook, tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Jungkook, sangat pintar, dewasa, (Jungkook benci mengakui ini) tampan dan atletis, gentleman yang sempurna, sepertinya tidak ada yang cacat dalam diri seorang Kim Taehyung.

Karena dendam dan penasaran, Jungkook pun mulai mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya kelemahan Taehyung. Serangga? Gagal, Jungkook malah kena batunya karena berusaha memasukkan kecoa kedalam sepatu Taehyung dan berakhir dengan mentor gila itu menyuruhnya memasak sesuatu dengan microwave. Memang agak memalukan, tetapi salah satu kelemahan Jungkook adalah microwave dan Taehyung mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana dengan wahana seram dan film hantu? Negatif, Jungkook sudah mencobanya dan justru berakhir dengan Taehyung yang berteriak kegirangan di roller coaster dan Jungkook yang justru nyaris menangis saat menonton film horror sementara Taehyung dengan santainya memakan popcorn.

Bukan Jungkook namanya jika dia menyerah secepat itu. Sudah terlalu banyak cara yang dilakukannya untuk mencari tahu kelemahan Taehyung dan itu membuatnya sengsara karena setiap kali dia berusaha, Taehyung tidak akan bereaksi atau dirinya yang justru terjebak. Mungkin keberuntungan memang tidak pernah berpihak pada pengacau kecil ini.

.

.

.

"yo Jeon, kukira kau zombie yang lepas dari habitatnya" celetuk Jimin saat melihat sahabatnya teronggok mengenaskan di mejanya. Jungkook hanya menggerutu sebagai jawaban, membuat Jimin terkekeh. "untuk ukuran anak pemalas sepertimu, rasanya aneh saat melihat kau dengan rajinnya mencari cara untuk menyiksa tutormu itu" ejek Jimin.

"masalahnya setan satu itu sepertinya tidak punya kelemahan sama sekali. Aku sudah coba segala cara, yang ada malah aku yang kena imbasnya" Jungkook membenturkan kepala ke meja saking frustasinya, tanpa tahu Jimin sebenarnya sudah nyaris mematahkan rusuknya akibat menahan tawa.

"memang kau sudah coba semuanya?" tanya Jimin yang masih berusaha keras menahan tawanya. "hantu,ketinggian,serangga,makanan.. okay fine, dia memang lemah dengan kopi karena dia tidak suka pahit tapi itu saja belum cukup untuk menyiksanya" gerutu Jungkook.

"bagaimana kalau mencoba hal-hal yang tidak terduga? Misalnya sesuatu yang tidak pernah otak bodohmu ini pikirkan" saran Jimin, sebenarnya dia bisa saja membeberkan langsung tetapi dia tidak mau merusak rencana. Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bingung.

"memangnya apa yang kira-kira tidak kupikirkan?" ujar Jungkook. "entahlah, semua orang setidaknya punya satu ketakutan yang aneh. Kau sendiri takut microwave" sindir Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan cibiran Jungkook, "kau sendiri takut pada kupu-kupu karena pernah masuk ke celanamu" ujarnya.

"sialan, aku tidak jadi membantumu kalau begitu" gerutu Jimin yang berniat pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, tetapi ditahan oleh kelinci kecil itu. "bantu aku hyuung, pleease.." Jungkook yang memelas memang hal efektif untuk membuat Jimin mau membantu tanpa perhitungan.

"okay okay.. aku dan Yoongi hyung sudah mencari tahu tentang mentor anehmu itu, dan jujur saja kelemahannya agak aneh" bisik Jimin. Tentu saja ini bohong, Yoongi dan Jimin sudah mengenal Taehyung cukup lama untuk mengetahui kelemahan tunangan Jungkook yang satu ini.

"aneh? Memangnya apa kelemahan Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Jimin kembali menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah antusias Jungkook, sepertinya dia memang ingin balas dendam pada Taehyung. 'kimtae, maaf bung. Kau karus merelakan diri untuk disiksa kelinci kecilmu mulai sekarang' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin... aku berani bersumpah jika kau berbohong soal ini, kau akan kuhajar besok.." gumam Jungkook yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di dapur dimana Taehyung sebentar lagi akan muncul dan mencari camilan seperti biasa.

Jujur saja, Jungkook setengah tidak percaya saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa kelemahan Taehyung...

Hanyalah sebuah biji kedondong.

Tolong tampar Jungkook jika ternyata ini berhasil, Kim Taehyung yang terhormat itu takut pada biji kedondong? Rasanya ini semua antara menggelikan dan sangat mustahil.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah hampir tengah malam, besok kau ada pelajaran tambahan denganku" ujar Taehyung yang menyadari kehadiran Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan suara Taehyung yang memergokinya, tetapi dia berusaha tenang. "tidak ada, aku hanya menemukan ini didekat pintu kulkas" ujar Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan biji itu didepan Taehyung, menunggu reaksi dari pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut.

Reaksi yang didapatkan Jungkook ternyata jauh lebih menggelikan dari yang dibayangkan oleh pemuda kelinci itu.

Taehyung terlihat pucat dan mulai mundur sedikit demi sedikit agar bisa menjauhi biji kedondong itu, tetapi mentor muda ini tetap mempertahankan mannernya. "o-oh, baguslah... bukankah lebih baik biji itu langsung dibuang?" Jungkook nyaris meledak tertawa, bahkan suara Taehyung pun terdengar ketakutan.

"hmm, rasanya agak sayang kalau dibuang. Bagaimana menurut pak mentor yang terhormat ini?" tanya Jungkook yang dengan (sok) polosnya mengarahkan biji kedondong itu tepat ke wajah Taehyung, menyebabkan pria yang lebih tua menjadi semakin pucat karena ketakutan.

"uhh.. mungkin kau bisa menanamnya?" ujar Taehyung, jujur saja Jungkook salut karena ego seorang Kim Taehyung belum runtuh sampai sekarang. Jungkook itu jahat, dan dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyiksa Taehyung lebih jauh lagi.

"tidak mau.. ah, bagaimana kalau begini saja" Jungkook langsung menerjang Taehyung dan berniat melakukan hal yang sedikit tidak senonoh pada Taehyung, yaitu menggesekkan biji kedondong itu pada kemaluan Taehyung. Reaksi Taehyung?

 **"AAH STOP STOP! JAUHKAN BENDA LAKNAT ITU DARIKU!"**

Teriakan Taehyung cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tertawa dan menjatuhkan biji kedondong yang kemudian tertendang oleh Taehyung yang memberontak hingga menghilang dibalik kulkas. Jungkook terkejut saat menyadari bahwa senjata andalannya telah menghilang dan raut ketakutan dari wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

 _Kim Taehyung is snapped._

Keadaan berbalik, sekarang Jungkooklah yang diterjang Taehyung, dengan bonus dipojokkan di dekat pintu dapur. Taehyung mencium Jungkook dengan gerakan yang cukup barbar, lebih kasar dibanding biasanya dan membuat bibir Jungkook terluka.

"T-Tae..." gumam Jungkook saat Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Taehyung hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah, nyaris menyaingi warna rambut Jungkook sekarang. "jangan pernah.. beritahu ini pada siapapun.. mengerti?" geram Taehyung, membuat Jungkook otomatis mengangguk ketakutan. Jungkook memang nakal, tapi anehnya dia selalu menciut jika Taehyung mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan padanya.

Taehyung menyadari Jungkook yang mulai ketakutan pun mengecup kening pemuda itu sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam. pelajaran yang bisa diambil Jungkook dihari itu adalah ingatkan dirinya untuk menghajar Jimin sampai hancur dan jangan pernah memancing kemarahan Taehyung menggunakan kelemahannya.

.

.

.

"keparat, kenapa kau memberitahukan kelemahanku pada Jungkook" geram Taehyung. Setelah insiden biji kedondongnya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menelpon Jimin yang memang menjadi pelaku utamanya. "kelinci kecilmu itu frustasi mencari kelemahan mentornya yang sempurna, jadi aku sedikit membantunya" kekeh Jimin.

"sialan, aku takut biji kedondong juga karena ulahmu dasar kurcaci!" ujar Taehyung. Jimin memang menjadi penyebab trauma Taehyung dengan biji kedondong, karena saat mereka masih kecil Jimin pernah melakukan hal yang nyaris akan dilakukan Jungkook tadi (Menggesek kemaluan Taehyung dengan biji kedondong) sampai Taehyung sendiri trauma melihat biji kedondong.

Untung saja saat itu Jungkook memang tidak melihat aksi mereka berdua, bahkan saat hal itu terjadi Taehyung belum bertemu dengan Jungkook. Setidaknya ada satu kenangan memalukan yang tidak perlu diingat oleh Jungkook.

"maaf maaf, lagipula Jungkook mungkin akan berterima kasih padaku besok" ujar Jimin yang membayangkan betapa memalukannya ekspresi Taehyung saat ditodong menggunakan biji kedondong.

"kurasa tidak, dia lebih memilih untuk menghajarmu besok. Sampai jumpa" ujar Taehyung sambil mematikan sambungan mereka. "tunggu dulu, apa mak-" Jimin hanya menghela nafas saat sahabat konyolnya itu mematikan sambungan mereka. Apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook dengan biji kedondong itu pasti berujung ke sesuatu yang mesum. Ciri khas Taehyung.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung sendiri mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa pilihan Jimin untuk memberitahu kelemahannya pada Jungkook cukup bagus, walaupun sedikit memalukan. Taehyung masih bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Jungkook yang baru saja dia lahap habis-habisan.

"bersyukurlah aku tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi sayang.." kekeh Taehyung. Mungkin memiliki kelemahan yang konyol tidak buruk juga.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ Yee finally update lagi! disini gue mencoba untuk memasukkan sedikit unsur komedi (walaupun garing) dan alasan gue memilih biji kedondong.. entahlah, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja didalam otak hehehe. btw fanfict ini resmi berubah menjadi fanfict rating M pertama di akun ini /brb nyari referensi nc/ waktunya nyiapin mental buat nulis adegan anu /plak. gue harap kalian semua tetap setia dengan ff ini walaupun guenya sendiri sering stuck (sorryyyy). _Lastly, mind to review? please..._

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	6. Chapter 6- Gentleman In Training

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How to Become A Gentleman**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Romance

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Kim Taehyung (BTS V)

\- Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **"Kim Taehyung sang Gentleman dan Jeon Jungkook yang jauh dari kata tersebut. Bagaimanakah caranya agar Jungkook bisa berubah menjadi seorang Gentleman?"**

Chapter 6- Gentleman In Training

Hari minggu adalah hari tidur menurut kamus seorang Jeon Jungkook. Hari dimana dirinya bisa mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiran dari mentor gila bernama Kim Taehyung yang entah berusaha membunuhnya atau membuatnya gila secara permanen. Hari dimana dia tidak harus berkutat dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau pelajaran. Hari dimana dirinya bisa berkencan dengan kasurnya seharian.

Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook pikirkan sebelum setan berkedok mentornya itu membangunkannya dan memisahkannya dari kasur kesayangannya. "ayo bangun, aku tahu kalau hari minggu adalah hari istirahat tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa melakukan itu hari ini princess" ujar Taehyung sambil menarik gulungan sushi alias Jungkook yang menggulung dirinya dengan selimut.

Menurut Taehyung, membangunkan Jungkook itu sama saja dengan membangunkan anak kucing. Jungkook akan mendesis dan menggerutu saat tirai kamarnya dibuka, bahkan Taehyung sering sekali mendapat cakaran karena menarik gulungan sushi Jungkook dipagi hari.

Jungkook yang tidurnya terganggu pun kembali mengerutu seperti biasa sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya. "ini hari minggu keparat..." gerutunya. Butuh usaha ekstra bagi Taehyung untuk tidak 'terpancing' dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur Jungkook barusan. "aku tahu, tapi aku mendapat pesan dari ayahmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus hadir dalam pesta yang diadakan minggu depan. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengajarimu etiquette dan manners... hal yang wajar mengingat tingkahmu yang barbar ini" kekeh Taehyung.

"aku tidak mau, sudah kubilang pada pak tua itu aku tidak akan datang" ujar Jungkook yang berusaha menarik selimutnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, Jungkook benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu. "sayangnya kau tidak bisa mengelak kali ini... tuan Jeon memintaku untuk menyeretmu ke pesta itu karena kau harus menggantikannya" ujarnya. Jungkook menggerutu lebih kencang, ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu selalu saja mengganggu kesenangannya.

"okay okay, aku ikut asal 'mentor kesayangan' ku juga ikut denganku. Lagipula juga pesta itu pasti penuh dengan hal-hal membosankan khas tuan Jeon alias pak tua yang terhormat itu" gerutu Jungkook sambil menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhkan diri dari siksaan lain yang disebut dengan 'mari memandikan Jeon Jungkook dan memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan super mesum' milik Kim Taehyung yang terhormat itu.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan menunjukkan senyum miris saat mendengar respon Jungkook. "andai saja kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kook..." lirih Taehyung, lebih baik dia segera membuat sarapan sebelum 'Jeon' Jungkook si tuan muda yang manja itu merengek lagi.

.

.

.

"postur tubuhmu kurang tegap!"

"gaya berjalan macam apa itu, memangnya kau gorila?!"

"lagi-lagi kau menggunakan sendok yang salah"

"jangan menyeruput sup!"

"Jeon Jungkook perbaiki posturmu saat duduk, memangnya kau preman pasar?!"

"astaga, jangan berdansa seperti kera! sekali lagi!"

"aaargh aku ingin mati saja..." erang Jungkook setelah hampir seharian diajari etiquette dan manners oleh mentor galaknya itu. Demi tuhan, ini hanya pesta biasa bukan makan malam bersama Ratu Inggris! Sepertinya Kim Taehyung benar-benar sudah gila.

Jungkook baru saja akan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja sebelum taehyung kembali memukulnya dengan tongkat tipis, "tidak boleh menaruh kepala diatas meja!". Jungkook kembali menggerutu, "ini tidak boleh itu tidak boleh... aku berani taruhan pasti selanjutnya kau akan bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mengumpat dan berperilaku seperti ayam overdosis" cibirnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, jujur saja dirinya sendiri tidak menyukai semua ini. Kalau saja Jungkook tahu bagaimana Taehyung yang asli, mungkin rahangnya akan terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai saking kagetnya. Sayangnya Taehyung harus menahan semua ini, demi misinya dan demi Jungkook.

"okay, kau boleh istirahat. Selama kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama di pesta, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja aku akan memonitor kelakuanmu, _Young Master_ " kekeh Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menghela nafas dan meleleh di kursinya. "sialan, apa semua keluarga harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini? Rasanya seperti hewan yang diperbudak demi atraksi picisan" keluh Jungkook yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan Taehyung.

"hanya keluarga berkelas yang harus seperti ini, sayang sekali kau harus terjebak ya... Tuan Muda Jeon" cibir Taehyung. Jungkook kembali mengerang malas dan membuat Taehyung harus menahan tawanya, jujur saja Jungkook terlalu menggemaskan sekarang ini.

Jungkook mendongak saat Taehyung meletakkan segelas susu didepannya. "jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku untuk meminumnya dengan elegan.." cibir Jungkook. "kurasa tidak mengingat kau sendiri sudah seperti zombie hanya karena pelajaran ini. Minumlah dan cepat tidur, tidak ada alasan untuk terlambat ke sekolah besok" ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook, lalu pergi untuk membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan.

Untung saja Taehyung menghilang ke dapur, karena jika tidak mungkin mentor setan itu akan tertawa melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah. "dasar aneh..." cibir Jungkook yang kemudian meminum susu buatan Taehyung. Ada sedikit rasa manis, Taehyung pasti mencampur susu itu dengan madu. Persis seperti apa yang biasa diminum Jungkook semasa kecil.

"kukira dia hanya bisa menyiksaku.. hmm lumayan juga.." gumam Jungkook, sedikit mengabaikan rona merah yang kembali muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu penuh dengan penyiksaan dari Taehyung, Jungkook akhirnya bisa menguasai segala macam hal yang diperlukan bagi seorang gentleman sejati. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Taehyung, padahal Jungkook sendiri masih jauh dari kata gentleman.

Jungkook masih bingung membedakan garpu mana yang harus dipakai, dia masih belum menguasai waltz dan menginjak kaki Taehyung beberapa kali, bahkan postur tubuhnya terkadang membuat Taehyung menghela nafas. Sepertinya Taehyung harus memonitor Jungkook dengan ketat selama acara berlangsung.

Setelah berargumen panjang dan beberapa cakaran di pipi Taehyung, Jungkook akhirnya berhasil memakai tuxedo yang telah disediakan. Awalnya Taehyung ingin mengembalika warna rambut Jungkook menjadi hitam, tetapi dia kalah oleh sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook serta tendangan dan tamparan di tubuh kurus Taehyung.

Jungkook menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dan itu bukan karena dia harus memakai tuxedo atau merapikan rambutnya, tetapi karena dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Taehyung jauh lebih tampan saat memakai jas. Tentu saja hal itu membawa petaka bagi jantungnya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menenangkan diri, sepertinya Jungkook perlu memeriksakan hal ini setelah acara selesai.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di tempat acara yang kebanyakan penuh dengan orang-orang terkenal, pejabat, pengusaha, dan sederetan orang yang Jungkook malas mengingatnya. Percakapan di ruangan tersebut cukup untuk membuatnya mengantuk dalam sekejap, Jungkook memang tidak pernah suka topik semacam itu. Uang,bisnis,politik.. Jungkook malas berurusan dengan semua itu.

"bersikap yang baik..." bisik Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menyelinap kabur, sayangnya Yoongi dan Jimin yang biasanya pintar berpura-pura menjadi 'anak baik' tidak datang di acara membosankan ini dan Taehyung terus mengekorinya seperti anjing penjaga.

"astaga kapan pesta membosankan ini selesai..." gerutu Jungkook, menyebabkan kekehan lepas dari bibir Taehyung. "kau mengejekku atau apa?" gerutu Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung kesal. "saya tidak mengejek Tuan Muda" ejek Taehyung, tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk menghajar mentor iblis ini dengan biji kedondong setelah pesta selesai.

"wah wah wah, tidak kusangka tuan muda Jeon Jungkook hadir di pestaku" ujar suara yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan Tuxedo putih datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan tersenyum ramah pada Jungkook.

"H-Hoseok hyung? Kukira hyung masih di Inggris?!" ujar Jungkook yang kaget saat melihat teman masa kecilnya, lebih tepatnya teman yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Hoseok tertawa dan mengelus rambut Jungkook, "itu kan 4 tahun yang lalu, aku sekarang sudah lulus dan mulai mengambil alih perusahaan ayah" ujarnya tenang.

"wow, pasti membosankan.." ujar Jungkook yang membayangkan Hoseok dikelilingi dokumen dan segudang pekerjaan membosankan lainnya. Hoseok kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Jungkook, orang yang dia anggap adikny ini tidak berubah ternyata.

Disaat Hoseok dan Jungkook asik mengobrol, Taehyung hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu bercampur curiga. Taehyung tahu siapa Hoseok, dan jujur saja ini tidak akan berjalan mulus jika dia menyadari siapa Taehyung sebenarnya.

"ah, kulihat kau membawa seseorang.. siapa dia Jungkookie?" tanya Hoseok saat atensinya mulai tertuju pada Taehyung. "maaf jika saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.. nama saya Kim Taehyung, saya mentor sekaligus tunangan Jeon Jungkook. senag bertemu dengan anda Jung Hoseok ssi" ujar Taehyung yang berusaha menjaga wibawanya.

"ah, Kim Taehyung ya.. senang bertemu dengan anda" ujar Hoseok sambil menjabat tangan yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Taehyung. Entah kenapa Taehyung bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hoseok.

'haruskah aku memberitahu Namjoon soal ini? Bisa gawat jika Hoseok benar-benar menyadari siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.." pikir Taehyung. Rahasia tentang identitasnya terancam sekarang karena Hoseok, jangan sampai rahasia tentang rencananya juga terungkap dan diketahui oleh banyak pihak terutama Tuan Jeon. Taehyung tidak boleh gagal disini, tidak sebelum Jungkook resmi menjadi miliknya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update lagi cihuyy *dance ddaeng bareng jimin* okee disini sudah mulai muncul rival-uhuk- Taehyung dan plotnya juga sudah semakin memanass (halah). okee singkat saja, disini Jungkook perasaanya masih bingung karena suatu hal makanya dia sudah mulai sedikit melunak pada Taehyung tapi masih belum mau mengakui kalau dia jatuh cinta. kenapa hayo kenapa? tunggu chapter selanjutnya /plak. _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
